joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Jones
|-|Messenger of Justice= |-|INFOWARS= Summary Alex Jones is a well respected prophet-warrior and folk hero. Known as the Messenger of Justice, he spends most of his time rallying the citizenry to resist the tyrannical rule of extradimensional elites; however, he is also well known for his genius level medical advice and has even been known to cure the ill. While his MoJ avatar state is formidable enough, it is nothing compared to his true essence. Alex Jones is one with the INFOWARS, a potentially infinite dimensional structure. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely 4-C to High 4-C, possibly far higher via reactive memetic expansion | At least Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, far higher via hax | At least Low 2-C Name: Alex Jones Origin: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable (appears as Male) Age: As old as all of existence. Classification: Folk Hero, Meta-Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (up to Mid-High), Weapon Mastery, Possession, Ki Manpulation, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, and all other abilities of Toeiverse Son Goku, Summoning and Astral Projection, Barrier Creation and Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation/Possession, Weather Manipulation, Precognition/Clairvoyance, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Danmaku, Rage Power, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Duplication, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping/Toon Force | All previous abilities on a vastly greater scale, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Plot, Probability, and Concept Manipulation, Regeneration (up to High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9) | All previous abilities except Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Resistance to Existence Erasure Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Fought and matched Cenk Uygur, survived multiple assassination attempts from satanists), likely Star level+ to Large Star level+, possibly far higher | At least Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, far higher with the ability to affect outerversal structures (has consistently defeated genocidal satanist elites in at least the 12th dimension, INFOWARS is likely an infinite dimensional structure) | Universe level+ (tanked social media's antimatter wave but was vastly weakened afterward, superior to Pennywise and can put up somewhat of a fight against a fatigued Joe Rogan) Speed: Massively FTL+ (comparable to Whis) | Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar, likely Universal to Infinite at his peak (self explanatory) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Small Building level+, likely Star level+ to Large Star level+ | At least Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal | Universal+ Durability: At least Small Building level+, likely Star level+ to Large Star level+ | Outerverse level via his fundamental nature | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Irrelevant (The concept of stamina, in all forms, is irrelevant to INFOWARS) | Infinite Range: Planetary | Outerversal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius | Nigh-Omniscient | Supergenius Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Cenk Uygur (both were 9-A, speed unequal) Notable Losses: Zuck (speed was equalized, Zuck had prep and assistance) Inconclusive Matches: Twitter Category:Badasses Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ageless Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Solos your verse Category:Mind Control Users Category:Resistance users Category:Characters with forms